Chubby Bunny
by AccessBlade
Summary: Marshmallows. Fun for eating. Fun for stuffing in your mouth and declaring it a game. The point? See who can stuff the most in their mouths without choking. One-shot. OC narration.


**Hmm.... my first fanfic in the Yugioh GX section. Mostly from my Oc's point of view as she watches Atticus and her brother trying to see who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouth. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I do, however, own Tyson and the Oc narrating this story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chubby Bunny**

"You two are idiots you realize that, right?" I asked the two in front of me as they continued to shove marshmallows into their already bulging mouths. If you asked me, they looked like chipmunks. Really ugly chipmunks.

"Mmmph!" My brother managed to grunt as he turned to glare at me. The glare wasn't that intimidating considering that it came from a guy with swollen cheeks. I'm guessing he was trying to tell me that he resented being called an idiot.

Of all the people my brother could have befriended at my school, it just had to be Atticus Rhodes, didn't it?

I had nothing against Atticus nor did I hate him. But him and my brother were so similar in personality that they instantly clicked. They were good friends but Atticus' best buddy was still Zane Truesdale. How the hell those two were friends was still beyond me, but I didn't question it. They just were. My brother also realized this, but he didn't mind. After all, he had his own childhood friend back in America. And no one could replace her.

And why was I here? To supervise their competition so that one of them wouldn't choke and die on a marshmallow.

* * *

"Hey sis! Come play with us!" I turned to see my brother, Tyson, running up to me. He was biologically a year older than me, but his maturity was that of a ten year old's. Actually, that would be an insult to ten year olds everywhere.

"Play with who?" I asked, already not liking where this was going.

"Me and Atticus of course!"

"Why?"

"We're playing Chubby Bunny!" I didn't realize he had a pack of marshmallows behind him until he shoved it right into my face.

For the uninitiated, Chubby Bunny was a game where people stuffed marshmallows into their mouths and pronounced 'Chubby Bunny'. Well, they didn't have to say Chubby Bunny itself, but I'm sure you have a vague idea of what I mean. Back to the topic, they continued to stuff themselves until they could no longer pronounce whatever they were suppose to say. The one with the most marshmallows in their mouth was the winner.

"No." Was my instant reply.

"But why not?" He whined.

"It's a stupid game. Why the heck would you want to stuff a bunch of pillow shaped confections into your mouths until you barf?"

"Because it's fun?"

Only my brother would find this kind of thing fun.

"Anyways, if you don't want to play I'll go round up some more people! See ya sis!"

And off he went to go annoy the rest of my peers.

* * *

I probably should be catching up on my homework. But since these two actually managed to drag me along with them, I was here instead.

Someone had to make sure that Tyson didn't make a complete moron of himself.

"Six," I told my brother. That was how many marshmallows were in his mouth.

"Seven," I said as Atticus placed another confection into his mouth. Tyson stuffed two more into his mouth.

I had to smirk at my brother. He looked like he was going to burst any second. "Eight."

Atticus copied Tyson's action. "Nine."

Hearing someone come up behind me, I turned to see who it was. It was Jaden and I had to laugh at his reaction.

The brunet was staring at us in disbelief. At Atticus and my brother because they looked really stupid, and me for probably allowing them to stuff their cheeks silly. After about a good ten seconds, he shook his head and then turned towards me.

"Do I want to know?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It depends, do you?" I answered with my own question.

He opened his mouth to answer when I heard a muffled 'Mmph!'.

Atticus was pumping his fist into the air while my brother was gagging into the bucket I brought along. It was obvious who was the winner in this game.

And then he promptly began turning blue.

Ha.... it looked like he was choking....

Aw, crap.

* * *

To make a long story short, Atticus HAD been choking. And if Jaden hadn't been there, well, ah.....

Let's not go there, okay?

The good news was that Atticus didn't die and I didn't have to tell Alexis that her brother died from asphyxiation. Yup. Try explaining that. Dear Alexis, during a game of Chubby Bunny your brother died due to choking on two marshmallows...

And the Bad news?

The bad news was that I now had to help Jaden with his homework in exchange for him to holding his tongue about the entire thing.

I guess I know who REALLY won this.

* * *

**And the point of that story was..... **

**Er.... **

**I don't think there really was a point. Oh well, I had fun writing this one shot even if it was on a spur of the moment. Hope you enjoy it.  
**


End file.
